


Cupid Is A Mean Man

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Harry and Severus were hiding in the back of the staff room, on a beat-up couch, trying to make sure Dumbledore didn't notice them.

"Now, we need to have a chairman and others to volunteer to chaperone the dance." When no one volunteered, Dumbledore said: "we will have our two youngest staff members handle it."

"No." Harry jumped up. "I am not doing anything to do with Cupid. I hate him."

Severus was hiding his smirk. He knew the story and he was in agreement with Harry.

"Harry, I am sure Cupid won't be here. He has other things to deal with on that day." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"No, I already put in for a week holiday to the Board and I will be leaving the Sunday before. I am not giving that menace any chance to get me again." There was no way he was having anything to do with Valentine's Day.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Dumbledore replied caused everyone to snort.

"Really? He has had it out for me since my second year when he had Ginny write that poem. Now every year since I have graduated, he has aimed his arrow at some female." Female was said with all the fear of the female species he could muster. "Last year, he had me almost married to Pansy Parkinson. Thankfully Blaise apparated her to Italy and they got married that day." Harry looked at Severus. "We need to send them an anniversary card and another thank you gift to Blaise."

"Already have it done." Severus commented.

"Harry, it will be fine. All of your friends are now married." Dumbledore tried again.

"No, no, no. Read my lips, no. It's not just two letters next to each other in the alphabet, it's an actual word that means a denial or refusal. I refuse to do this event." Harry was shaking his head in denial. 

"Harry-" Dumbledore started again.

Severus knew Harry was about to lose his temper. He stood up and forced Harry out of the staff room as Dumbledore and the other watched wondering why Severus would even get involved. Severus guided Harry to his quarters where Harry finally let his frustration out.

"He knows I hate this holiday." Harry finally summed up his feelings. "Why does he do this every year? It's been six years since I started teaching, five after I left Hogwarts as a student. He knows that Cupid is always ready to hook me up with some female. I am gay and he keeps trying to get me married to a witch."

Severus let him rant as he went to his desk. It was time to end Cupid stalking of Harry. When Harry finally finished and took his normal seat by the fireplace, Severus summoned tea.

"Harry, we're still going to go on holiday. He can't stop us. I asked Lucius to make sure the requests are approved." No one knew that Severus was leaving too. The one exception was Horace Slughorn who agreed to fill in for that week after Harry promised a photo of them together.

"Good. I don't want that menace to try anything. It took me three years to get Cho to leave me alone after he hit her in our seventh year. Do you remember?"

Severus remembered. Cho gave new meaning to the word stalker. She had their wedding planned and even had the location booked. She even put the announcement in the paper. It took Harry a year before people began to stop asking when he was going to marry her. "Harry." Harry looked at Severus. "How about we make sure Cupid got the message?"

"We can't kill him." Harry replied. "I tried it remember. I did poison him so that he was sick for six months. Serves the bugger right."

If anyone really knew how dark Harry could get, they would be surprised. Severus loved it about him. "Actually, I was hoping we might do something."

Harry smirked. "You have a new potion to try? Curse? Hex? Jinx?"

"No. I was hoping we could-" Severus pulled out the ring box and held it out for Harry to see.

Harry moved slowly toward Severus and opened the box. He looked into Severus' eyes, he could see the insecurity Severus was trying to hide. He also could see the love that Severus had for him. He smiled, pulled Severus into a long, intense kiss. Severus dropped the box. When Harry finally released him, Severus needed a few minutes to recover from the kiss. He finally said: "so I take that as a yes?"

Harry smirked. "Yes, and I still say we poison Cupid if he shows up during our holiday."

"Agreed." Severus was pulled into a searing kiss, leaving him breathless.

Cupid peeked into their quarters. "It's about time. I thought I was going to have use that Cho girl again."


End file.
